High Ground
High Ground was the seventh story mission in Infamous. Cole had to venture through another sewer to restore power to another section of the Neon District. Plot Cole got into position on a rooftop, with Moya telling him that he needed to charge up a nearby cell tower, that way she would not risk Cole falling off the grid. The tower was located in a power-down section of the Neon. Once there, he charged up the tower, but it drained him of his powers. Moya then instructed him to head for the sewer to restore power to this section of the Neon. Since there were several Reapers operating in the vicinity, she also advised Cole to stay on the high ground. If he had to fight, he could take advantage of the emergency generators placed on several rooftops. Once inside the sewer, Cole was to, once again, locate the underground transformer and re-establish its circuit. In doing so, Cole received the Shock Grenade, which he could use as defense for oncoming enemies and obstacles. As Cole ventured further, Zeke phoned him, telling him about how everyone is still discussing the event with Cole and the package, one of them being a man named George. Cole revealed that it was him who gave him the task of delivering the package, as he was the only one who would be able to do so. Cole then commented on how terrible his job as a bike carrier was, saying that his pay sucked. He then went on to say that someone had told him to open the package, and as a result, Cole found himself waking up in the crater, within Ground Zero. Shortly before hanging up, Zeke told Cole not to worry about the gossip and that he had his back. As Cole drew closer to the distribution substation, two Reaper bombers appeared, forcing him to use quick defense. Upon approaching the substation, he charged it up with his Lightning Bolts, and power was restored to another section of the Neon. Once Cole exited the sewer, Moya commended Cole on a job well done and then shared with him her findings on why the Reapers were destroying the pipes underneath Stampton Bridge. By having the city's water system isolated, the Reapers would be able to poison everyone in the city by pumping their plague into their homes. She then received intel that Smith Fountain has already been polluted and asked Cole to head over there and confirm it, that way the two of them could figure out a solution. Walkthrough Once you begin the mission, you must make your way over to a powered down section of the Neon and charge up a nearby cell tower. After that, you will need to travel to the sewer marked on the map to restore power to this section of town. In powered down areas, Cole's vision will become blurry, and his powers will be limited. Enemies are more numerous, and they will have set up several turret trucks, which can be destroyed. It is unlikely you will survive your trip to the sewer if you are on the ground. Climb up to the rooftops and use them to your advantage. You can also travel across wires, but be aware of turret trucks guarding the gaps. If you are running low on health, locate a nearby gas-powered generator using . These give you almost a full charge, and you can recharge them using Lightning Bolts. You should not attempt to kill every single Reaper you encounter. Beware of enemy emplacements on the rooftops, as well as their turret trucks. Refrain from hiding and shooting in one place for too long because it could attract enemies to your position. When you reach your destination, look down and you will spot a manhole. Upon approaching it, press to enter the sewer. After re-establishing the circuit on the transformer, you will unlock Shock Grenades, which you can use to blow apart the barrier up ahead. You will soon arrive at a crossroads of sorts, and you are stuck between three turret emplacements. Take cover behind one of the electrical generators and hurl grenades towards the enemies. This will also provide you with the opportunity to get a handle on the grenades' curved flight. These generators will allow you to recharge your powers as much as needed. After passing the triple turrets, you should find yourself at a walkway to the generator, where you will be attacked by two Reaper bombers. Chucking grenades at them is not advised. Instead, you should just quickly shoot them with Lightning Bolts, or you can use Shockwave against them. Power is restored to another section of the district once you charge up the substation. Category:Story missions in Infamous